Alice in Wonderland
by Kuroneko no tsuki ookami
Summary: Just like the story, there's Alice and her sister, but why are the animals characters all humans? What must Alice do now? Why is Alice so not normal! Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: The white rabbit

"Alice was her name,she was 14 years old and she wasn't like other girls".

This fanfic is about Alice in Wonderland with a twist in it, some of the characters are similar of those on the manga, but Alice is mine, and the others too. I'm really sorry if the story isn't good, i really gave my all, tried a lot of things and ideas as I wrote, I always liked the story, and always made new versions, I think this one is the best I made so far, and I think it's gonna have more parts, if I do it right ˆ.ˆ

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1

-Hey Alice, get over here! - said Lorina, Alice's old sister, she was mad that Alice escaped the tea again, she couldn't understand why Alice was like that, even trough she was 14 years old she wasn't like the others girls her age, when all the others where ladies with great sense to be a housewife, Alice was more like a boy, running trough the forest all day, playing pranks in the adults, skipping lessons and the tea time, Lorina knew that it was difficult since they lost their parents, but she was trying her best to give Alice a good life.

Alice looked back and saw her sister with a closed expression and continued running until she got at the middle of the forest, where a vast camp opened, full of flowers and animals, she sat under a tree and closed her eyes, she was thinking -"Why the hell she gave me that look! I mean, i know she is trying hard to be a good sister, but she just doesn't understand! She just prefers to be all day in a make believe that we are normal, when she knows the best that there will be a war! But no, she just want to take a sip of her tea and continue reading her book of poetry while there are people dying all over the place!". She then opened her eyes, and saw that her cat, mister Black Sheep was staring at her, she sighed and said:

- Well, Black, now you are the only thing I'm really proud of! - and she hugged him, starting to make circular movements in his black fur, as he looked at her with his golden eyes. Alice said:

-If it wasn't for my blue eyes we would be really alike, just like twins! - she said that because of her appearance, she wasn't nothing alike her sister that had green eyes and a red hair, Alice had a long black hair, that was already reaching her thighs, which she always kept in a high ponytail, and her eyes where of a pure blue, that had a really high resemblance with the sea, and when she cried, with a clouded sky, she was petite but really strong, her nails where medium and her lips would make a little curve when she pouted.

Alice sighed again and said to Black Sheep:

-Man, who am I trying to fool, in reality I'm the one trying to escape reality... - she laughed because of the world reality, and continued laughing until she saw a movement in the bushes that led to the camp, she frowned and was surprised when a strange man got out of the bushes, he was wearing an orange suit and a tartan corsage, in his pocket there was a clock hanging on a chain, his clothes were strange, but what really surprised Alice were his features, even though he was young and beautiful he had white hair that went up his chin, red eyes and he wore small round glasses, and the most strange parts where the he had long bunny ears, and a fluffy tail, he smiled at Alice and said:

-Hi, I'm Peter, and, well, probably you already know, but let me tell you anyway, I'm a bunny. What is your name? - Alice continued shocked, and got in a crazy state, she started to laugh, really loud, Peter looked at her with a expression that could mean " Oh great, she's crazy!".

Then Alice said to Black:

-Well Black, now I know I'm with problems, because, I just trough I saw a man with bunny tail and ears come and ask my name! - and as she continued to laugh, Peter simply smiled and said:

-Not really. - Alice looked at him with a bored expression and asked:

-Not really what? - Peter got close to Alice, and said with a innocent expression:

-You don't really have problems, after all, I'm really a bunny, look! - and then Peter transformed into a fluffy, white bunny with the exacts same clothes. Alice was shocked, and said, surprising Peter:

-Change back now!

Peter changed and asked Alice what was the problem, she just said:

-Well, more strange than a man with bunny ears and tail is a bunny that has humans clothes. - Peter laughed and said:

-I didn't really think about that. Now do you believe that I am real? - after Alice nodded her head, he continued:

-Then tell me, what is your name? - Alice sighed again, thinking about the thing that says that you shouldn't talk with strangers, but in the end she trough -" Well, what can go wrong, I mean, he's a bunny man!" - and then she said, smiling politely:

-I am Alice Lidell, what is your surname, Peter? - and Peter with an abnormal happiness said:

-Oh, right, my surname. I am Peter Carrot! - Alice laughed and said:

-Well, that's a good name for a bunny! - after laughing a lot with Peter, Alice became serious again, she was intelligent, and knew that normally there are always intentions behind gentle acts, principally if it comes from a bunny man, she asked:

-Well, speak up Peter, what did you come here for? - Peter was surprised because of the sudden change of temperament from Alice, he then spoke, a little embarrassed:

-Hum, you see, Alice, I need you to come with me to Wonderland, we need you!

-Alright. - Alice said, caressing Black.

Peter continued, without realizing what Alice had said:

-I know it's quite strange, but... - then he seemed to have listened and looking at Alice, really surprised asked:

-What? - Alice said calmly:

-I said that I will go with you to that Wonderland. - Peter smiled and started to think -" That was really strange, normal people do not accept any invitation to leave with a stranger, principally to a place they never heard of! Or she is very brave or really stupid!" , suddenly he was scared when

Alice got up and said, with a smile on her face:

-Then let's go already, Peter! - Peter asked her, happy with her animation and admired with the fault of fear in Alice:

-Won't you go tell your parents or even get clothes?

Alice stopped talking for a while and started to look at herself, she trough she was alright from head to toe, with her black sneakers with blue ties, stripped socks in black and white, japanese styled dress in blue and white, which had black and red flowers patterned at the bottom, necklace in the form of a crescent moon, hair held in a ponytail which was with a blue piece of cloth.

Alice looked at Peter and said:

-No, I think I'm fine this way. - she then smiled, and Peter sighed, knowing that it wouldn't change anything arguing with her, he said looking at her deep blue eyes:

-Then let's go to Wonderland.

Alice was humming a song while Peter was taking her deeper into the forest, Peter was thinking -"That was more easy than I trough. But how come a cute girl like her can be like this, so fearless?". He was trying to find answers to Alice's behavior, while she was thinking -"I've gone everywhere in this forest, so how come I don't know where I am now? That's really strange."

They kept walking without saying anything, and because of that, Alice was a little surprised when Peter stopped and said:

-This is the entrance to Wonderland! - Alice looked at where peter was pointing, to her it was just the opening of a big old tree that was already dry and leafless, the opening was really close to the ground, and because of that Alice couldn't see inside, but she trough that it was just a she thought it was only a hollow part, which would lead into the tree and nothing else, she said:

-Wonderland, is a tree? - Peter laughed and said:

-It isn't a tree, it is inside a tree! - Peter trough that now Alice would show some fear, or even distrust, but she just sighed, put Black, that was i her arms all the time, in the ground and said:

-Then let me just say bye to Black.

Peter was shocked -"How can a little girl be like this?" and then he asked her:

-Are you sure that you trust me? - she just stared at him with her deep blue eyes, what made him blush, and after a while she asked:

-I trust you. But why the question? Shouldn't I? Are you lying to me, Peter? - Peter swallowed, there was something in the way alice said the last words that made him sweat, he then answered:

-No, that's not it. But normal people wouldn't act the way you do. - Peter relaxed when Alice smiled, and said:

-Well, but you aren't that normal, and it seems that I am not. Now, can I say bye to Black? - Peter nodded, and Alice smiled.

She started to say to Black, that was sitting right in front of her:

-Black, I want you to be a good boy and stay here until I come back, don't move for nothing, got it? - the cat meowed and Alice continued:

-Good. See you later Black Sheep. - she kissed him in the head, between the ears and turned to Peter, that was leaning against the tree, he asked Alice:

-Let's go? - and she replied, while bolstering the knot in her hair:

-Yes, let's go to that Wonderland of yours already, Peter.

Then they entered the opening, with Peter going in the lead, and the last thing that Alice felt was that she was falling in a black hole.


	2. Chapter 2: The door to Wonderland

Maaan, I've got a lot of things in my head but just a little part of then go into paper... But anyway, I did my best in this part of the story too, hope u like it, because from now it will start to get a lot more interesting, I think. :3 ~ Hope u like it

Chapter 2

When Alice opened her eyes she was really lost, she was looking at a normal ceiling, she moved her head to the right, and there was a wood table with some things that Alice could not recognize because she was in the ground, when she realized she was lying on something soft, then she turned her head to the left and saw a belly, she got up slowly, and sat, and there, where she was lying was Peter, smiling, Alice smiled back.

Alice took her time looking around, and Peter kept quiet, waiting for her to adapt to the changes. Alice saw that she was in a room, there were walls and a ceiling, in the table that she saw before there were some biscuits in a plate and a little bottle with some liquid inside, and she noticed that, at the end of the room, there was a tiny golden door, she stared at it intensely and looked at Peter with a expression that meant " Can I knock?", Peter just nodded his head, and Alice knocked whit her index finger, suddenly the little door moved, and in her two eyes and one mouth appeared, much to Alice's surprise.

From the mouth, a deep voice came, saying:

-Who are you? - Peter was laughing quietly because of Alice's surprise, and was really excited to see what Alice would do, and he was surprised when Alice composed herself and said, normally, as if talking to any other person:

-I am Alice Lidell, and who are you? - the door looked satisfied with the introduction of Alice and answered politely:

-I am Lee Inouts. What are you doing here miss Alice? - Alice smiled and said:

-Well, actually, where is here? - and Peter interrupted the response of Lee, speaking"

-I want to take Alice to Wonderland. Lee, do you care to explain the way to go there for her? - Lee coughed and said:

-Hi Peter. Well, that is a whole new thing. - and looking to Alice continued - You must pass trough me.

Alice was calm, after all, nothing was normal anyways, she stared at Lee and asked:

-How can I pass trough you if I'm big, and you, small? - Peter was surprised that Alice was calm, he was thinking -"How come she isn't surprised or even scared? Alice is really strange!". Lee sighed and started to explain:

-You must put some of the cookies that are in the plate on the top of the plate in your pocket, they will turn you back to normal, after that you must drink what is in that bottle, with this you will turn little and pass trough me, in the other side there is Wonderland. When you get there you must eat the cookies. - Alice asked:

-Is that it? - and Lee said yes, she then looked at Peter, that was siting beside her and asked:

-You do that every time you want to go back to Wonderland? - and Peter nodded smiling as he said:

-Yes, I do, every single time! - Alice was silent, looked at him with a expression of pity, and started to get up.

Peter and Lee trough that she would begin to follow the instructions at the time, and they were surprised when Alice put the cookies and the bottle in her pocket and started to force the tabletop. Peter asked, confused:

-What are you doing Alice? - she didn't look at him, stayed quiet for a while, concentrating on the tabletop and with a final pull she managed to wheedle the tabletop. She breathed heavily and looked at Peter, then she said, still holding the tabletop:

-Well, don't you think that doing all that thing of the food is really tiring and boring? - Peter nodded, but was still looking confused, so was Lee, Alice sighed and said, walking in the direction of Lee:

-It's easier to make a shortcut.

After a period of silence, Lee asked to Alice:

-What do you mean? - and Peter said laughing:

-Give up, there are no others exits! - Alice rolled her eyes and said, as she was in front of Lee, lifting the table:

-That's why I'll make one. Sorry Lee. - and she hit the table with all her strength in the wall on top of Lee, what made him yell because of the blocks of cement that were falling in his face, Peter was shocked, and couldn't say anything as Alice was breaking the wall.

Alice finished breaking the wall, she suspired, put the tabletop on the floor, sat and wiped the sweat from her face, she looked at the wall and smiled, looked at Peter and saw that he was looking at her, and was still surprised, she laughed and suddenly remembered Lee, and then started to take all the cement blocks alway from his face, while saying:

-I'm sorry Lee, I didn't think that would happen with you, it's just that I was mad at something and saw that as a great opportunity to free myself. - she took the last block and looked at Lee, that was quiet but unharmed, she asked:

-Are you alright? - and then Lee laughed as loud as he could, and Peter started to laugh with him, and Alice was glad that everything was okay.

Alice waited until Peter and Lee stopped laughing, then she asked:

-Okay, what happened? - Lee smiled and said:

-Well, in all my life over here, no one never done something as crazy as that. - he looked at Peter with a expression of -"Good lad this one you've brought!", and continued saying to alice - And that made very happy, because you're a very intelligent little girl! - Alice thanked Le and smiled, peter was thinking -"More time passes that I'm with Alice, and I understand her less!", he then got up and said, wiping the dust from is clothes:

-It's time to go Alice. - then Alice looked at her front for the first time and saw what was behind the wall that she broke, there was a deep forest, with lots of colors, plants, birds and flowers, she got up, kissed Lee and said:

-Gotta go now. Bye Lee Inouts. - Lee laughed and said:

-Bye Alice Lidell. And see you later Peter. - Peter said:

-Bye Lee. - and then Peter, happy with Alice's excitement, took her hand and smiling, led the to the forest, thinking -"She's cute!"

And Alice could only think of one thing as she followed Peter, grabbing his hand -"Man, what more crazy things will happen from now on?"


	3. Chapter 3: The twins Tweedle

Well, because I'm waiting to update the story, I am writing like crazy, so a lot will go in just one go. 'giggles crazily'. Well, now you can say that the story started, I don't really get where I'm taking all that force to write this much(LOVE maybe?). Anyway, I'm completely ditching school work to do this(please teachers, don't kill me), sooo~~~ Well, anyways, hope you like it! S2

Chapter 3

Alice was amazed at all the variety of colors and forms she found in that forest, sometimes would ask Peter what was the name of one flower, one tree or one bird, and he would answer her smiling, happy with her curiosity. Alice saw a small flower bad, and said happily, tugging Peter's suit and pointing to the flower bed:

-Those flowers are exactly alike the ones in my world! - Peter looked interested, and asked:

-Really? Which ones do you know? - Alice smiled, and said, pointing at each flower as she spoke:

-These are roses, lilies, violets, and these others are daisies! - Peter was thinking -"She really is appreciating the nature, hope she likes the others things too.".

They continued to walk, when suddenly Alice could hear a child's voice speaking:

-Who are you? - and the the voice said again:

-Why are you with Peter? - Peter sighed and was going to start talking when Alice said:

-And who are you? If you say who you are I will say who I am. - then the voice said, as if there were two:

-Hum, it seems fair. Okay! - and from behind the trees two little boys got out, they were identical twins and looked 8 years old, they were alike in everything, his clothes, a blue board that was just below the knee, a white shoe with blue socks, a navy styled shirt, a yellow scarf around their heads, that had a short red hair, they had green eyes and red freckles on the cheeks, the only difference in then was that the one in the right used a green glove in the right hand and the one in the left used a orange glove in the left hand.

After seeing them Alice trough -"Well, they could be Lorina little brothers, they are really alike. And it's so rare to see identical twins that are exactly alike!". Then the two said together:

-Hi, we're the Tweedle brothers! - then the one in the right said:

-I'm Dean Tweedle, but everyone calls me Dee. - and the one in the left said:

-And I'm Damien Tweedle, but everyone calls me Dum. - Alice smiled, and trough that she should report the same way, so she said:

-It's a pleasure to meet you Dee and Dum, I am Alice Lidell, but everyone calls me Alice.

Dee and Dum smiled, and said to Peter:

-Hi Peter. How's life going? - Peter said:

-Hi! Good, I guess. Any news? - the twins looked at each other, and Dee said, smiling:

-Not really, I guess. - and Dum said, smiling more:

-But there are some, I guess. - Peter asked, already knowing what would come next:

-Can you tell me? - and Dee answered:

-Yes, we can! - but Dum said:

-No, we can't! - Alice looked at Peter, and saw that he rolled his yes and sighed, the twins started to laugh loudly, and Peter, noticing that Alice was looking at him, whispered:

-Don't worry, they are always devilish like that. - Alice looked at the laughing twins once more and asked Peter:

-They just love to confuse people with their play of twins, isn't it? - and Peter said, sighing again:

-Yes, they love, and a lot! - Alice laughed at Peters expression.

Peter said to the twins:

-Well, we are going. Take care. - but before Alice could say bye, Dee said:

-Wait, we want to tell Alice something! - and Dum continued his brother idea:

-Yeah, we want to tell her a poem! - Peter looked at Alice and asked:

-What do you want to do now? - Alice said, smiling:

-I guess I should listen to their poem, don't you think? - Peter smiled and nodded, and the twins said:

-Yes! Uhuu!

Then Dee asked:

-Do you want do go first Dum? - and Dum said:

-No, you can go first Dee! - Dee smiled and said:

-Alright. - and looking at Alice said:

- I will start, please sit down. - Alice nodded and sat in front of where Dee was, Peter sat on her right side and Dum on her left, and the Dee started to recite the poem:

- Here I go:

Potato when it's born

spreads around the floor

Little girl when she sleeps

puts hands on little heart

Dum started to applaud suddenly, so did Alice and Peter, Dum said:

-Bravo! Bravo! - and Dee was thanking the applause, then he said:

-Now it's your turn Dum. -and sat where Dum was and Dum went to where Dee was, then he said:

-Now I will start:

Roses are red

violets are blue

You are eternal

Like my love for you

Now Dee was applauding, and saying:

-Good, really good! - Alice and Peter applauded too, and then the twins asked:

-Did you like it Alice? - and Alice said:

-Yes, the poems where really good! - Peter nodded, and when he was getting up, Dee said:

-Wait! - Peter sighed and asked:

-What is the problem now? - Dee continued:

-Alice has to show us her gratitude! - Peter stared at Alice, and she asked, getting up slowly:

-Yeah, I think so. What do you want?

The twins were quiet, and the Dum said:

-You must recite a poem for us!

-Yes! - Alice looked at Peter, that nodded, after all, he wanted to see Alice reciting a poem too, so she got to the place where the twins recited the poems, she looked at them and saw that all of them where sitting, then she said:

-Ok, let me see...

"Who killed Cock Robin?" "I," said the Sparrow, "With my bow and arrow, I killed Cock Robin." "Who saw him die?" "I," said the Fly, "With my little eye, I saw him die." "Who caught his blood?" "I," said the Fish, "With my little dish, I caught his blood." "Who'll make the shroud?" "I," said the Beetle, "With my thread and needle, I'll make the shroud." "Who'll dig his grave?" "I," said the Owl, "With my pick and shovel, I'll dig his grave." "Who'll be the parson?" "I," said the Rook, "With my little book, I'll be the parson." "Who'll be the clerk?" "I," said the Lark, "If it's not in the dark, I'll be the clerk." "Who'll carry the link?" "I," said the Linnet, "I'll fetch it in a minute, I'll carry the link." "Who'll be chief mourner?" "I," said the Dove, "I mourn for my love, I'll be chief mourner." "Who'll carry the coffin?" "I," said the Kite, "If it's not through the night, I'll carry the coffin." "Who'll bear the pall? "We," said the Wren, "Both the cock and the hen, we'll bear the pall." "Who'll sing a psalm?" "I," said the Thrush, "As she sat on a bush, I'll sing a psalm." "Who'll toll the bell?" "I," said the bull, "Because I can pull, I'll toll the bell." All the birds of the air fell a-sighing and a-sobbing, When they heard the bell toll for poor Cock Robin.


	4. Chapter 4: The tea party

Oh well, hope you guys are liking the story, I know I am -giggles-, anyway, to make the story at least a little more faithful to the real one, I searched trough a lot of books. -sigh- I wonder, I am not even tired of writing the story, and even like that I can't make the story go on, I mean, I am slow -sob- ... - giggles happily-, anyway, well, like in all the others stories, Hope you like it ! +.+

Chapter 4

Peter, Dee and Dum were stunned, Alice smiled because of their expressions and said:

-Is everything alright with you guys? - Peter blushed and said:

-That was fantastic! - and Dee said:

-That was really good! - and Dum continued:

-Bravo, bravo! - Alice thanked and looked at Peter, that got up and said:

-Now we will go. And we will not accept any objections! - The twins smiled, and Dee said:

-Of course! - and Dum continued:

-Yes, we won't object! - then the two talked together:

-Because we will go with you! - Peter sighed and Alice laughed.

The four started to walk more deep into the forest, Alice walked besides Peter, and the twins were behind then, talking some things and telling each other stories and jokes, `then Alice asked to Peter:

-Where are we going now? - Peter smiled and said:

-We are going to a tea party.

Alice trough it was strange, but she decided not to ask anything, so that she could enjoy the surprise and the expectation, after a while walking Peter stopped and said:

-Let's rest a little. - Alice and the twins sat under the trees, the twins were under a tree, Peter was laid under bushes and Alice sat under a cherry tree, she was with her legs outstretched and her back was against the tree, she started to think -"Things here are really strange, and I guess it will get worse. How Lorina is, I wonder... And Black Sheep too, I guess he's still waiting for me. I should stop pretending to be dumb and just ask what they want from me."

The res hour ended and the four continued to walk, until they suddenly got in front of an old iron gate, the gate was open, and they got in Alice saw that there was a garden, and in that garden there was a large table with a white table cloth, around the table were a lot of chairs, and on her there was a lot of tea cups, plates, sugar and cookies, Alice was amazed that there was a place like this in the forest. They got close to the table, and Alice asked:

-And now? - Peter said:

-Wait, they are coming. - Alice shrugged and waited.

Then came two men from no one knows where, one had a green and orange suit on, with a gray overcoat, he was wearing a long orange hat, and from the hat there came two hare ears that were strange with his reddish, mostly pink eyes, and he had a hare tail too, he was discussing with the other man, that had a long red hair that was tied,his eyes were purple, he was wearing extravagant red, black and yellow clothes, and his the hat he was wearing was really strange, because it was red and purple and really long, with a yellow piece of cloth tied on it, they sat on the chairs and continued in a heated up argument, trough Alice could only hear the worlds "life cracker", "odor" and "yellow socks".

Peter coughed and the men looked at him, the one with the crazy hat asked:

-Oh, hi Peter! Do you have a cold? - and the hare man said, with a disinterested look:

-It's impossible! Dumb people don't catch colds! - Peter sighed and the twins laughed, and said to the two men:

-Hi! - the crazy looking man said in return:

-Hi, Dee and Dum. - and the disinterested one said:

-Hi. - then Peter said:

-It's good to see you guys too. By the way, this is Alice.

Peter pointed at Alice, and the two men looked surprised, as if they hadn't seen her before or as if she had appeared on the air in a blink, then the crazy hatted one got on the table and started to walk on her, when he got close to the end of the table he jumped and bowed, saying:

-It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Wing Matter, the Mad Hatter of Wonderland. - he laughed and then the hare man came, sighed and said, looking at Alice:

-And I am Mark Three, the March Hare of Wonderland. - Alice smiled, and said:

-It's a pleasure to meet you, Wing and Mark, I am Alice Lidell, the Alice of Wonderland. - Wing, Mark, Peter, Dee and Dum laughed, much to Alice's pleasure, and then Wing said:

-Well, come on you guys, don't just stand in there, sit and let's have some tea!

Alice sat in the chair of the end, the twins were beside her, Wing sat at the one in the other end, and Mark and Peter sat besides him, then the tea cups started to move alone, they served the tea and some cookies were on the plates, Wing asked:

-How many sugar cubes, Alice? - Alice said, smiling:

-Two, please. - then two sugar cubes came floating and dropped in Alice tea cup, she thanked Wing, and when she was taking the tea when Wing suddenly said, which made her choke:

-I go it! - Peter asked Alice:

-Are you alright? - and he was going to get up but the twins were faster, Dee was patting her back as Dum was blowing in Alice's face.

Alice breathed slowly and deeply, and then she thanked then, saying to Wing:

-I'm sorry, you can talk now. - and Wing continued, after seeing that Alice was alright:

-We'll call Rex, he must sing to Alice! - then he turned to Mark:

-What do you think? - and Mark sighed and said:

-Well, that's a good idea. - then Wing turned to Peter with a expression of -"Can I?", Peter nodded and Wing smiled, saying loudly:

-Come out, Rex!

Alice trough it was a dog man coming out, but there was only silence, then this time Wing shouted:

-Come out, Rex! - and a little noise could be heard from under the table, and Alice saw a little kid get out crawling, he was really cute, he looked like he was 5 years old, he had grey short hair and grey eyes, he had mouse ears and tail, Alice noticed that he was very sleepy, and that made him even cuter, Wing was going to yell again, but Alice hold her hand up, got up and approached the little kid, that looked surprised, then she said:

-Hi, I am Alice Lidell, but you can call me Alice, or big sister, who are you? - the kid smiled and said:

-Hi, I'm Rex Strauss, the dormouse. But you can call me Rex, big sister Alice.

Alice said, enchanted with Rex, to the surprise of the others:

-And what do you do, Rex? - but before Rex could answer, Wing said, with a angry face:

-He sings, and I want him to sing a song too you now! - Alice sighed and looked with a sorry faze to Rex, then said sorry to Wing and sat on her place, the Rex got on the table and started:

-This one is for big sister Alice:

Twinkle, twinkle, little bat

How I wonder what you're at!

Up above the world you fly,

Like a tea-tray in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle...

Alice was amazed, and she loved it, then she thanked Rex and Wing, and they were really happy, so much happy that they were surprised when Alice said:

-Now tell me, why did you brought me here? - Peter was shocked, thinking that maybe Alice forgot, so he said:

-Because you wanted to, remember, Alice? - Alice sighed, and said:

-I am here because I agreed to be here, but you were the one that brought me here, and I want to know why. - Peter was silent, and the twins said:

-Yeah, she wants to know why! - and Wing said:

-You should tell her, Peter. - and Mark said:

-Yeah, White Rabbit, stop being rude and tell her already. Dumb rabbit. - and then Peter sighed and said:

-Well, I wanted to make Alice seize Wonderland first, before worrying her with those things. But, oh well, I guess I 'll tell you, Alice, the reason why i brought you to Wonderland.


	5. Chapter 5: The cheshire cat

**Hi Hi, I'm back again! YAY! -super happy, starts to dance all around the room- **

**Man, I'm really happy I got to the fifth chapter out -screams with joy internally-**

**Trough I don't now if I can be that much like flash, because school is REEAAALYYY difficult, and, - yay - I'm trying to learn japanese, I mean, I'm just trying, because I don't see any progress - sigh-, but at least I know some words, like AISHITERU(I love you), yeah, that was for you guys that are reading my story, and for food(I love food) -giggles-. Anyway, I get a weird feeling that I will accomplish my intern task of ending the story before july(I pray that it works!). Anyway, I'm thinking of others stories, and maybe I will do one in portuguese(because I'm from Brazil, you know ¬¬), but I'm not really sure about that...(starts thinking....)**

**Well, anyway, Hope you like it *.***

Chapter 5

They all were waiting for Peter to talk, but he was just drinking the tea and eating some pieces of the cake, then Dee said:

-Say the thing already, Peter! - and Dum continued:

-You're killing us with the suspense! - Peter looked at them, sighed and said:

-Alright, alright. Alice, do you have at least a idea of why did I bought you here? - Alice was quiet for a little while and then said:

-Not really. I mean, I know there is a why, but I don't even imagine what it could be. - Peter smiled, and said:

-Then et me say something first. You will need a lot of courage and force.

Alice nodded, telling Peter to continue, then he said:

-Alice, I have called you here because we in Wonderland, or should I say, Wonderland needs you. - Alice asked, with a calm expression:

-And you need me for what, exactly? - Peter sighed and said:

-We need you to save us. - Peter, Wing, Mark, Dee and Dum were looking at Alice to see what was going to be her reaction, but she continued calm, and after thinking for a while she said:

-And what must I do to save you?

They all were shocked that Alice accepted it so easily, Peter trough -"How come she's like this?", Wing was thinking -"Alice is really interesting, she may be just as crazy as I am!", Mark trough -"Alice is really brave, she's got my respect.", Dee and Dum trough the same thing, eve having separated minds -"Wow, Alice is really cool!" and Rex trough, separated as he was sleeping in Alice's lap -"Twinkle, twinkle...". Alice sighed and said:

-So... I asked you a question. - Peter blinked and said, stammering:

-We...well, that is, you must help us. - Alice sighed again, and said, with a bored expression:

-Yeah, that I know, but with what? - then Dee said:

-You must! - Alice asked:

-I must what?

And Dum continued:

-Wake the White Queen! - Alice got a "Oh!" expression, and asked:

-Why must I wake her? - and then Wing said:

-Because she is Wonderland! - Alice was confused, and asked, while she brushed Rex head:

-What do you mean? - and Mark answered:

-She is the ruler of Wonderland, and because of that, she is Wonderland, is she's well, Wonderland's well, if she's not, then Wonderland's not too. - and Alice asked, starting to understand:

-That means wonderland is sleeping? - Peter sighed and said:

-Not exactly, it's disappearing.

Alice got a "What?" expression and turned her head a little to the side, then Peter said:

-There's someone that can explain better to you, do you mind if I take you there? - Alice was smiling, and thinking -"Well, finally they are going to tell me everything!", and she said:

-Well, let's go then, what are you waiting? - and Peter said:

-Nothing at all. Let's go then. - but before he could get up, a voice could be heard.

-No one is going to introduce me to her?

Alice was a little surprised, and trough -"What now?", then she saw that the others weren't surprised at all, so she waited, then Peter said:

-Appear first, then I will introduce you. - and to Alice's surprise, a young boy jumped off of a tree that was nearby, he jumped in the table, and stood there, he looked like he was the same age as Alice, he had purple short hair, golden cattish eyes, a really pretty face and purple cat ears and a lilac and purple stripped tail, he was wearing a soldier purple boot, a stripped sock in the same color as his tail, a black shorts with purple details in skull forms, a purple sleeveless T-shirt and a short black jacket tied in his waist, a black glove in which his fingers appeared and he had a black collar and a purple earring in the form of a fish skull, he was smirking, and then he looked to Peter, that said:

-Alice, this is Boris.

Alice looked at the boy, he threw a disgusted look to Peter and said:

-Well, that was a disinterested, without animation and ridiculous introduction. - Peter sighed and said:

-Then why don't you introduce yourself? - and the cat man said, with a evil smirk:

-Yeah, thats exactly what I'm going to do. - then he tuned to Alice and said:

-Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Boriska Tails, the great, beautiful, smart and only Cheshire Cat of Wonderland, but you can call me Boris. And who are you, doll?

Alice sighed, she didn't like people like him and trough she should teach him a lesson, then she said, with a evil smile:

-It's a pleasure to meet you too, Boris. I' am Alice Lidell, but you can call me Alice, kitty. - Dee, Dum, Wing, Mark and Peter started to laugh, and Boris made a dreadful expression, that could kill someone, then he said, opening a smile that almost touched the end of his face:

-Oh well, a dangerous one, hum. Now tell me, did you ever see a kitty smile? - spat the word kitty with disgust, and trough -"Now I got you, doll.", and because of that he was utterly shocked when Alice said, calmly and truthfully:

-Yeah, I already saw. - all of them were shocked, and the twins said together:

-Really? Cool! - and Wing said, with loads of curiosity:

-Can you tell me where you saw this? - then Alice said:

-Of course it was in my world.

Boris continued shocked, he trough -"How can that be? I'm supposed to be the only laughing cat of all the worlds!", then Mark suddenly said:

-Well, and who was the cat? - Alice said:

-It was my cat, Black Sheep. Peter saw him. - and Peter said:

-Oh! Yes, i remember him. - Boris asked:

-And did he smile? - Peter said reluctant:

-Not that I remember. - then all looked to Alice, and Boris said:

-Well, what do you got to say now, dear Alice?

Alice looked disinterested, and said in a bored tone:

-Is there anything to say? - Boris got angry and exploded:

-Of course there is! You lied about your cat! - and Alice smiled and said:

-Not really. - Boris was going to yell, but then he breathed deeply, sat on the table with his legs crossed, and said, observing Alice curiously and warily:

-But Peter said he didn't smile. - Alice smiled, she trough -"Well, now he is a little more modest!", then she stretched her arm and brushed Boris close to the ears, he was surprised at first, but then he began to purr, then she stopped, and stared at him, Boris blushed and said:

-I won't be bribed!

All the others were seeing the scene with a lot of shock, they never had seen Boris like that, and the were amazed at Alice, then she said:

-You see, I don't know how it's here, but in my world, normal people don't go smiling at anyone, principally strangers. - Dee, Dum, Wing, Peter, Mark and Boris were all with a "Ah, now I understand!" expression, and Wing said:

-Well, I really would like to see that! - and Boris said, getting up:

-Yeah, me too. A comrade in the world! - his eyes were shining and Alice laughed, Peter looked at her and put his thumb up on approval. Boris started to walk, still up in the table, to Alice's direction, then he crouched, got close to Rex ears and murmured:

-Meow. - Rex woke up immediately and looked really scared, then he jumped off of Alice's lap and got under the table.

Alice just looked at all of them with a cold expression, they all were laughing and saying things about how Rex was a coward, she trough -"Well, that was cruel and disgusting. I can't believe even Peter is laughing at poor Rex". As if he was being called, Peter stopped laughing and asked, smiling, to Alice:

-Hey, Alice, is everything alright? - with that sudden pause to the laughs, all the others looked to Alice and realized that she was not laughing, and that she had a really cold expression, really different from the faces she was making was a minute of silence and then Alice smiled and Peter trough -"Oh, so everything is alright.", and because of that he was surprised when Alice said:

-To tell you the truth, no, I'm not alright.

They all were surprised and Dee asked:

-What's wrong? - and Dum said:

-Are you sick? - Wing leaned a little to the front and asked:

-Do you need something? - then Mark added:

-Wanna go to the hospital? - and Boris said, blushing and turning his face alway:

-Maybe she wants to rest, after all, it was a long trip. - then Alice said:

-Well, it's not all that, but yes, I really want to rest, thanks for your concern.

They all were confused, and Boris leaned to Alice, touching his forehead in her, what made her blush a little, and then he asked:

-Then why are you making that face? - Alice pushed Boris face away and said, holding the two sides of his cheek:

-Because of your stupid jokes. - then she let go of him and looked at the others, one by one and said:

-And because of your laughs of little Rex. - they understood the situation and Alice sighed, before Peter could say anything she said:

-It's not that I'm angry. It's just that I really hate those kind of jokes.

The twins had a guilty look on their faces, as did the others, and Wing said:

-Wow, we're really sorry Alice. We didn't know that it would turn out like this. - and Mark said to Boris:

-Hurry you stupid cat! Apologize to Alice! - Boris was going to protest, then he stopped, looked to Alice and was starting to say sorry, but Alice stopped him, got up and said:

-It's alright. What was done is done and there's no turning back. Just please tell me of a place where I can rest. - then she yawned and looked at Wing, he said:

-Oh, okay. Rex can take you. - then he knocked on the table and said:

-Rex, please take Alice to the guest room in the house.

From under the table Rex got out again, he glanced at Boris and ran to Alice, hugging her, he was shaking, she patted him and said:

-Hey, it's alright little darling. See, no one will hurt you. - R ex looked at her, then he looked at all the people that were on the table, he smiled at Alice, and then took her hand, taking her to the other side of the garden, but before going, Alice turned around, looked at everyone and said:

-Well, I will go now. Thank you everyone for today. - then she bowed and followed Rex, without knowing where he was taking her, but having the sensation that she was already in a dream.


	6. Chapter 6: The tree climbing unique girl

**Oh, well, it looks like the story is already ending...**

**NYAHA! -giggles- It was a joke( I think). Did I get you? No? Oh, well, anyway, I hope(again?) that you guys are enjoying the story. You know, I'm new here in this site, so I don't really know how things go... and, I don't really understand the review thing, but I would like you to review my story if possible.**

**Oh, and I created a Forum -giggles-, in there, well, there's nothing, really, but I would like you guys to help me make it have something, because I'm really slow(really, I'm like, sleeping all the time...). **

**Anyway, I want to know why my Alice is so bipolar, I mean, I don't know if she's lady-like or just like a boy(you will understand why I asked that question). Anyway(again?), she's got the intelligence that I don't - sniff-, but I love her! -giggles- Oh, and sorry for the lateness, you know, school things and all ¬¬' Oh kami, I'm so full of homework, oh, I wanna get out of school! -cries- -comes mom and do a roundhouse kick on me- **

**Well, anyways, hope you like this chapter! ;)**

Chapter 6

Alice was being taken by Rex to the house, and she was seeing that the place was bigger than she trough, the garden was extending trough a large space, there were a big variety of flowers and little trees, and in some places there were little lakes with some fish or some birds, she looked at it, and realized that while she was walking the day was getting darker, then she asked Rex:

-Rex, what time is it? - Rex turned his head a little but didn't stop walking, then he said:

-Well, I've got no watch, but I'm sure it's already night. - Alice was surprised and asked:

-But, how can it be? I mean, the sun is still visible! - and Rex said, trying to choose between two paths:

-Yeah, but here in the garden is always day, so that the Mad Hatter can have tea at the time he wants. - Alice understood and said:

-Wing really likes the tea time, huh. - Petter nodded and continued to led Alice trough the garden.

Back at the table in the start of the garden, everyone in the table were tense, and everything was silent, then Wing said:

-Well, this time we did it really wrong. - and then Mark said:

-You stupid bunny, why didn't you tell us that Alice don't like those kind of things! Now we got her mad. - Peter looked at Mark with a angry expression, but the sighed and said:

-Because I didn't know. I just met her recently and she is so different! I don't know how to act with her. - then Dee said:

-I didn't want Alice to get mad at us. - and Dum continued:

-I like her, she's cool! - they all got quiet, and then Boris said:

-But I don't understand! Just a minute ago she was laughing, and then she got all serious and disappointed! And anyway, why does she like Rex so much? He's just a dormouse! - Boris was extremely sad, and all of then got quiet again, Boris trough -"Why must she be like this? Right when I trough she started liking me...". Then Wing said:

-Well, let's finish drinking our tea, and then let time solve our problems. - they all nodded and drank their tea quietly.

Alice and Rex got to Wing's house, it was long and very colorful, they got in and passed trough a lot of rooms and corridors. Alice looked at all of them with interest, but she was too tired to look better, then she got to a normal room, with a big bed, Rex said:

-You can sleep here Alice. Rest well! - but he was surprised when Alice got his hand and said, with an evil, but dazed, smirk:

-Where do you think you're going, Rex? - Rex was confused and said, stumbling:

-I...I'm going to under the table. - Alice sighed, hugged him and laid in the bed together with Rex, that was surprised, then Alice said:

-You're going to sleep with me today, Rex. - Rex was happy that he could sleep in the bed, so he just whispered, almost asleep:

-Then good night, big sister Alice. - and Alice said, closing her eyes:

-Good nigh, Rex. - they fell asleep. After a while, Wing, Mark, Boris, Petter, Dee and Dum got in the house, they didn't go to Alice's room, they've gone each for a room, and slept.

On the next day Alice woke early, she was feeling really well, and was happy to see that Rex was sleeping peacefully, then she got up and stretched, she decided to walk a little in the garden, so she got quietly to the front door and got out, the morning was beautiful as the sun rose, then she smiled and started to walk, she was looking more to the things that she couldn't see the other night, the types of trees and the colors of flowers, she was really happy and then decided to sit under a big tree, then she heard a sound, and when she looked up she saw a little bird almost falling of a branch, then she smirked, and got up in the tree just like a monkey, she slipped a few times, but was successful to get in the right branch. then she helped the bird, and decided to stay in the branch for a while, looking at the clouds, and the beautiful sky.

Back at the house, Wing, Dee, Dum, Peter, Mark and Boris were eating breakfast, they didn't call Alice because they trough she needed to rest, and because of that they were surprised when Rex came out of the room, running and calling Alice's name. Then Wing asked:

-What happened? - and Rex stumbled on his words, then Boris said:

-Calm yourself! - Peter put Rex on his lap, and Mark gave him a glass of water, after Rex drank it, he was more calm, and said:

-Thank you. - then Wing said again:

-Now tell us what happened.

Rex took a breath and said:

-Well, I was sleeping, with big sister Alice in her bed, but when I woke up, she wasn't on the bed and in nowhere to be found! - Peter frowned and said:

-Oh! - then after a few minutes of silence, Boris asked, with a lot of preoccupation:

-She wouldn't try to go back to her home, would she? - they all were quiet again and then Mark said:

-That girl wouldn't do that. At least not without telling us first. - Wing looked at him with curiosity and asked:

-Oh yeah? And how do you know this? - but before Mark could answer Peter said, sighing:

-No. He's right, Alice is just too proud of herself to run away. - Boris agreed, but said:

-Yes, that thing is too proud, but that doesn't mean that she should go and take a walk in Wing's garden. It's too dangerous, principally for her that isn't from this world. - all of them agreed and they decided to go after Alice, hoping that she was safe.

When they got where Alice was they were shocked at the situation, Rex yelled:

-Big sister alice! Wait, we will help you! - Alice was surprised at the sudden disturbance, but then she smiled evilly, seeing that they trough that she was stuck there, so she didn't say anything, and decided to satay quiet, only observing their actions. They all freaked out for a moment, Rex ran around the tree jumping, and Boris was asking Peter what to do, while Wing was looking for a piece of rope on the ground, Mark was surprised for a moment, but he soon realized that Alice wasn't scared, that she was quite comfortable there and even smiling, then he asked:

-What exactly are you doing there Alice? - they all looked at Mark with a confused face, then looked at Alice, and they realized what Mark had seen before. She giggled.

After a while Alice started saying:

-Well, you see. I am looking at the sky. - they all were surprised with her answer, and Wing said, curious:

-And how did you get in there? - Alice sighed, and said:

-Well, I climbed, naturally, because there wasn't any stairs. they were surprised once again, and then Peter asked:

-And you climbed that tree only to see the sky? - Alice giggled and said:

-Not really, just to retrieve a little bird to it's nest. then everyone started laughing, more from shock than for happiness.

After a while seeing all of them smile, Alice smirked, she decided to play a trick on then, while she trough: " Oh well, looks like I can't hide my crazy tomboy side anymore…", then she yelled:

-Oh! - all of them were startled and Alice faked a fall of her branch, like she was fainting. All of them ran to try to get under the place Alice would fall, when they suddenly heard a historical laugh, and when they looked up, they saw that Alice was hanging on the branch upside down. They felt relieved, surprised and annoyed at the same time, then the twins yelled:

-Alice! You got us!

-Yeah, I got! - said Alice, still laughing, what made the twins laugh too. - then Boris yelled:

-You crazy woman! What would you do if you were really falling?

Alice was shocked to hear that, and then she got out of the tree, and looked Boris in the eyes:

-Then I guess I would be dead. But in the end, I didn't fall. So what? - Boris jerked and "tsk-ed", then he crossed his arms and looked right at Alice's blue eyes, he then trough, while staying in the staring contest that was happening between them: "What the heck! She's so stubborn! But, her eyes are so blue, just like the sky…" - then all were shocked when Peter disturbed the silence and said, sighing:

-Alice, stop being so childish. He was just worrying about you. Like we all are, you should think about how we will feel seeing you in that type of situation.

Alice sighed, she understood, but she wouldn't let go of her opinion so easily, even when wrong she was stubborn, she raised an eyebrow and said:

-Oh yeah? And how will you feel? - then Mark said:

-Well, obviously, we will fell worried about your life. - Alice smirked evilly and asked:

-And why will you feel that way? - then Dee said:

-Well Alice, thats because… - and Dum ended the sentence:

-We like you! - and Rex said, shyly:

-Very much!

Then Alice then uttered a sound of derision and said:

-Oh really? - and it was Wings time to say:

-Yes Alice, we really do like you. - Alice looked at everyone, one at a time, then she stopped at Boris and asked, smirking:

-But, why do you like me? I mean, we only just meet! - then Boris understood her point, all of them did, and then he said, blushing furiously:

-Well, that's because you're unique, your personality, your faces, your way of thinking and acting. It's different from all the people that we have seen until now. - Alice smirked even more, and then said:

-Yeah, I know, and climbing trees is something that is part of me. - Peter was going to say something, but then Alice interrupted, smiling gently:

-But don't worry, if it makes you feel better, I won't climb trees without you guys knowing. - they all smiled, relieved that with her decision, then Alice smiled, making them all blush, turned to the way of the house and said:

-So shut up, and stop acting like you're my mom or something like that! - they all were shocked, and Alice started laughing aloud and ran, all of them laughed and ran behind her.


End file.
